The present application relates to internal combustion engine control techniques, and more particularly, but not exclusively, relates to selective spark suppression for an internal combustion engine of a genset.
Recreational vehicles are an increasingly popular consumer item due at least in part to the many modern conveniences that may be installed in them. Increasingly, such vehicles carry an electric power genset to electrically power such devices, including, for example, heaters, lighting, entertainment equipment, electronic devices, kitchen appliances and so forth. While low noise genset operation is often highly desired, this desire tends to compete with the goal of providing a simple, low-cost, genset that occupies little space. Accordingly, there is a demand for further contributions in this area of technology.